


Secret Doors

by RaoDaos



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaoDaos/pseuds/RaoDaos
Summary: The tower knows what they need....each other.Spoilers thru ep. 117
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Yasha, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168





	Secret Doors

Beau was panting as she walked back up to the desk that had her notebooks spread across it in the corner of her small center room. She needed a break from her brain and so she’d been intensely sparring the practice dummy in the opposite corner, returning to glance over her notes every once in a while before going back to her routine. She grabbed a towel from the wall, wiping herself off with a huff; she was trying to focus on their plan, trying to focus on her fighting routine...but her brain kept wandering. She kept thinking about the pained expression that’d been plastered to Yasha’s face earlier in the day. As she leaned on the table in front of her, Beau thought to the icy cavern, to the way Lucien brushed aside Molly’s entire existence as nothing more than a mistake; she thought of the way Yasha’s face had fallen. The aasimar had more or less recovered quickly, her confused scowl returning soon after, but Beau hadn’t missed the physical expression of Yasha’s heart shattering. She herself felt that revelation like a punch to the gut, but she hadn’t been walking into that cave with any hope of getting to their friend at the end; and the further down they went, with the number of bodies this Lucien left in his wake increasing, any hidden lingering hope was snuffed out before the last arcane door was unlocked. 

Beau lightly slammed her fist down on the table, a frustrated sigh leaving her mouth; she wished she would’ve pulled Yasha aside and checked on her. They’d all been so preoccupied with trying to figure out just what the fuck they were going to do and now they were still waking up the next day with only the plan to maybe hopefully continuing to follow the Tomb Takers? It was all up in the air and no one had a solid plan that was necessarily better than any other; they were flying blind. Truth be told, Beau wished she pulled Yasha aside for her own benefit as well...she was able to acknowledge the fact that she was also feeling on edge from the day and knew she would have benefited from the barbarian’s company. Blue eyes rolled at herself as she thought about Yasha’s letter and how she still felt completely frozen when she thought about how she should respond. She knew...fairly confidently...that the barbarian had given her the letter with no expectations for a response. That’s just how Yasha was; Beau knew this about her; and...as Yasha had so directly stated _in_ said letter: she _saw_ Beau. So she _had_ to know that a letter like that would take some time for her to process. She had only just begun to be able to sometimes accept that maybe she was worth a damn...or...wasn’t _worthless_... _as_ worthless...as she used to think; but to suddenly be so fucking...validated? About all of the things she didn’t like about herself and by someone like Yasha? Someone who Beau thought she could never _hope_ to be good enough for? It was almost too much...almost. She was...close, so close to responding; she just hadn’t quite figured out how to go about it yet. She knew how she felt, that was for damn sure. 

Her thoughts halted as she walked into her bedroom, along with the hand that held the towel she was using to wipe away the sweat from the back of her neck. Her periphery spotted it, knowing for a fact that it hadn’t been there any time before. There was a fucking...door...in her wall? The wall just behind her tub...which was previously just a blank wall...now had a door in the middle of it. _Why…?_ Beau quickly reminded herself that she was in her bedroom in the tower that her best friend created using his own mind and magic; so this couldn’t be a door that was meant to lead her to harm...surely not, right? It took her a solid minute of unblinking eye contact with the door for her to make up her mind that it couldn’t be something dangerous; and once she made her mind up about that, she became increasingly curious as to just what the hell it could be then. She took another second to change into clean clothes, eyes on it the whole time, before she walked straight up to the door and reached out for the handle, giving it a twist before swinging the door open. She was met with a small staircase, it couldn’t have gone lower than a floor and it was dimly lit by some glowing globules floating above. She squinted, almost seeing the end of the staircase and was confused. With one more turn to glance back at her own room, Beau quietly descended the small set of stairs. Her confusion was confirmed when she reached the bottom and was met with a solid wooden wall. Her brows furrowed and she tilted her head; what was Caleb’s tower doing right now? Could it be malfunctioning? Blue eyes looked up and around, trying to find anything she could maybe tinker with to see if it unlocked something? With a sigh, she placed one of her palms on the wall to lean on it and she suddenly saw a faint, purple glow emanate from somewhere towards the top. When she glanced up, she could see what looked like a small bunch of...what were they? _Lilacs._ They lit up, softly pulsing; she could suddenly feel her heart in her throat as she started to get a small idea of where this was going. She hadn’t thought about _this_ kind of danger. Beau rolled her eyes at herself, knowing that in reality, there was nowhere else she would rather be, if she turned out to be right about what was on the other side of this...wall? Wait, how was she supposed to get through to-

Her thoughts were once again interrupted as suddenly, the lilacs began to glow again, brighter this time as two purple lines of light spread from either side, outlining what looked like a door that began to glow even brighter for a split second before solidifying, becoming real before her very eyes. “Whoa…” Beau whispered to herself as she tentatively reached out her hand towards the handle, not yet able to bring herself to actually touch it. She could feel her short breaths as her heart rate increased again. She stood there, staring back and forth between the magical door in front of her and her own outstretched shaky hand, unmoving until she heard a small voice from the other side. 

_‘...Beau…? Ar-are you there?’_

At the broken sound of the slightly accented voice on the other side, there was no more questioning in Beau’s mind as she quickly reached the rest of the way and took a firm hold on the door handle, hearing the lock click open at her touch. She took one, stabilizing deep breath before she slowly turned the handle and carefully opened the door. She wasn’t surprised, but still felt her breath hitch when she was suddenly surrounded by a strong and calming floral smell as she sheepishly shuffled into the room. A small smile threatened at the corner of her mouth as she looked around at all of the flowers hanging around the walls of Yasha’s room before her gaze fell to the source of the voice she’d just heard. When she made eye contact with Yasha, who was sitting on the edge of her bed in simple linen bed clothes, Beau felt herself flush slightly and her eyes immediately fell to the floor. She hadn’t been alone with Yasha in a while and she could feel her usual flusteredness begin to rise within her. She brought a hand up to rub at the back of her neck, letting out a small nervous sound. “Heh...Hey Yash…” She scuffed at the floor with the ball of her foot, finally looking back up when she heard the smile in Yasha’s voice. 

“Hello, Beau…” Yasha’s heterochromatic eyes remained on the small monk, unblinking. She had no idea what exactly just happened that now had Beauregard standing in her bedroom, produced from a door in her wall that was not there before. It was strange, that was sure, but Yasha would be lying if she said she wasn’t extremely happy to see her. “Where...where did you just come from?” 

Beau gestured back towards the now closed door behind her with a thumb. “I uh-there’s this staircase that led down from my bedroom…” When blue eyes turned to look back at Yasha, Beau could see the thoughtful look on her face and her stomach dropped at how this must look. She took a quick step forward, her hand flying out to again gesture towards the door. “I didn’t _ask_ for this.” She watched as Yasha’s eyes widened in surprise at her slightly raised tone; she swore for a moment she noticed a look of confused hurt flash across them. Bringing her hand up to pinch in between her eyes for a second, Beau mentally berated herself for once again shoving her foot so far into her fucking mouth around Yasha. “Fuck. That is _not_ how I meant for that to sound. I-I just...it...this door appeared and...there were stairs and-and there was this wall-” Beau huffed as she tried to make sense of this whole situation, dropping her forehead into her hand before she heard a small chuckle from the woman seated in front of her. 

Yasha hadn’t been able to stop the smile from forming on her face as she watched the woman in front of her flub around her words. She knew all too well that she was even worse when she tried to express herself with words to Beau, and could sympathize with how frustrating it could be, but it was just so endearing watching it happen to her now. Yasha had been sitting in the quiet, reflecting on the last couple of days, knowing it was going to be difficult to get to sleep, not knowing if she even really wanted to try. She was in the middle of getting her racing thoughts under control and attempting it...when Beau stumbled into her room...and now she was chuckling and feeling much lighter than she had moments ago. “I know what you meant, Beau...and it’s-it’s okay…” There was a small smile spreading across her face, accompanied by a slight blush, made fairly obvious by her pale skin. “I don’t know how, but just before you came in, the wall you came out of started glowing at the top. It was blue and it had the same symbol as your door and then the tower...let me know you were on the other side of the wall; like I could...feel it somehow?” Yasha’s heart jumped when Beau’s eyes flicked to hers for a split second before she broke eye contact again, looking back towards the door before Yasha continued. “The door appeared when I thought about wanting you to be in here with me...so I don’t-” She paused, releasing a small breath; it felt easier to be honest with the monk now that Yasha had given her a written testament to how she felt, but she could still feel her heart racing. “I don’t think it would have let you in here if I didn’t want you to be in here with me.” The barbarian stopped and watched the other woman, patiently waiting for her to finally drag her bright blue eyes back up to meet her own, smiling softly at her when she did. 

“Well-” Beau had to clear her throat to let her voice push through past the emotions welling up in her chest. “Well I was...I was actually wondering h-how you were doing? With, y’know...everything that’s going on?” After locking eyes with the beautiful woman in front of her, Beau decided to just forge ahead and ignore the implications that the tower had manifested a fucking stairwell because it could sense that they both wanted to be with each other. She _had_ been thinking almost non-stop about Yasha from the moment she’d departed from the group to go to sleep; wondering how she was doing, wondering what she thought about everything and what they should do next, wondering how she would make Beau feel better just by fucking being next to her. The monk narrowed her eyes now that they’d been on Yasha’s face for more than a split second; she could see the slightly red rim of her eyes, the strain in her face from trying to maintain; Beau knew that look. “Hey…” the smaller woman moved forward before she could convince herself otherwise, coming to sit on the bed next to Yasha, their bodies touching from shoulder to ankle. She turned to the side and could see the exhaustion written all over the sad aasimar’s face. Beau’s chest tightened when she thought of how the past few days must have been wearing on Yasha. She again thought of the look on the taller woman’s face when she handed Lucien the four leaf clover she’d been keeping from Molly, when she’d quickly turned away mumbling something to the dangerous stranger about making sure he stayed safe. She’d felt her chest explode with affection for the aasimar at that moment, much like she was feeling in this one. All of her own insecurities and hesitations flew out the window as she felt the overwhelming need to comfort Yasha take over everything else. She lifted her arm, bringing it up around the aasimar’s shoulders, smiling after it took only a second for the taller woman to slump into her, leaning her head on Beau’s shoulder. The monk rubbed her hand up and down Yasha’s muscular arm, sighing as she did. “Today was fucking hard…” Her heart clenched again when she heard the barbarian’s broken voice, knowing Yasha was letting herself finally stop holding back on just how terrible she felt, her voice was smaller than Beau had ever heard it. 

“So _fucking_ hard…” Yasha had been doing...okay with everything. She’d been able to focus on the journey they still had ahead of them, on the tensions flying around when they were trying to decide what they should do next; it’d been easy to just compartmentalize how she was feeling and focus on the things they needed as a group. Once the door to her bedroom door was closed behind her, she began to feel a wave of emotions crash over her. She’d given Lucien the four leaf clover she’d been carrying around for Molly, not expecting it to make any sort of difference, but still, it felt as though she’d finally been able to say goodbye to her friend...to his face, as strange as that was. While that’d felt good to do on the surface, it still made her incredibly sad; as soon as she’d seen Lucien, she knew that she would have done anything to get her friend back. To hear the body of her dead best friend call his very existence a mistake hurt a part of Yasha she didn’t know existed and she couldn’t name, but she could feel it as soon as he said it and it stayed with her. _‘So you felt for this empty speck?’_ She sighed as she leaned further into the smaller woman’s side, grateful for her presence and that she was giving Yasha a safe place to be upset about it all, if only for a moment. 

Beau took a sharp breath in through her nose, pushing past the tears that threatened to fall at witnessing Yasha’s pain; pain that always tore right through to the center of Beau. She hated when this woman was in pain, knowing it wasn’t long ago that it was a constant in the aasimar’s life. She knew that Molly, and the memory of him after he was gone, played a big part in Yasha’s journey to overcome the pain she’d been holding onto, helped her, just like he’d done for Beau. To have this stranger who now piloted their dead friend’s body minimize something that’d meant so much to them was just a cruel cherry on top of an already shit situation. She hated it for all of them, but for Yasha most of all. “Just because that mother fucker _says_ Molly wasn’t real and was a mistake, doesn’t make that true. Molly was real... _is real_ ; he mattered...and you...you mattered to him.” She took in a shaky breath when she felt the large body under her arm shake slightly as she cried softly. “Hey...come here…” Beau turned her body, pulling a leg up onto the bed so she was facing Yasha and tentatively reached her arms out, pulling the taller woman into a tight hug. They’d never been in such close physical contact before as strong arms wrapped completely around the brunette’s waist and she used her own arms to circle Yasha’s strong shoulders, guiding her head just under her cheek. She had to close her eyes for a second to swallow down the shiver that wanted to shoot through her body as the barbarian’s warm breath hit her neck as she released a long, shaky sigh. Beau brought one of her hands up to rest on the side of the aasimar’s head, using her thumb to stroke Yasha’s temple, her other fingers gently dancing on the back of her neck. 

Yasha closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She’d never been this close to Beau, tucked away into her neck, and she found her smell instantly calming; somehow sweet with a slight hint of something spicy at the same time. She leaned deeper into it and the soft touches the monk was placing on her. Her arms tightened their hold around the smaller woman for a second when she felt Beau lean her head down and rest her lips to Yasha’s forehead, staying there as she continued to stroke her head, giving Yasha as much time and comfort as she needed. The aasimar had come to expect a certain softness from the monk the closer they became, but this blatant display of comfort and affection was a little shocking even for Yasha. She was grateful for it; she had no idea how much she needed it until this wonderful woman had wrapped herself around her. 

Blue eyes narrowed and she tried to keep her heart rate normal as Beau realized the position she was in. She was on Yasha’s bed, wrapped up in her arms; her lips were on Yasha’s _face_. Not in the way she always imagined, though she suddenly realized this might be better. Beau hardly recognized herself in this moment; these were the kind of situations she usually ran away from. She found that she had no desire to run as she released her lips with a small smack before resting her cheek in the same spot. As she glanced down at the woman in her arms, who looked so at ease and...just like she fucking _belonged_ there, she found that she literally couldn’t think of anywhere else she would rather be. 

The taller woman pulled her head back slightly so she could look up at the monk with a smile. “Thank you for coming down here.” Yasha sighed as she looked down. “I’ve...lately, I’ve been okay, but-” She pulled her lips into a line, unable to find the words to express herself. 

“It’s okay to not be okay too...sometimes…” Beau pulled back and brought her other leg up onto the bed to sit cross legged facing Yasha. The aasimar sat quietly across from her, knowing she had something to say, waiting for her to say it. Beau took a deep breath before she continued. “You’ve been…” She paused again; she had no idea where this was coming from. Maybe it was the dangerous situation they’d just made it out of earlier today, maybe it was the end of the world feeling of the situation they still found themselves in, maybe it was just because it was time and Yasha was fucking incredible and should know that. Her brows furrowed as she tried to find the right words. “I’ve watched you too, y’know…” She looked up into the turquoise and purple eyes in front of her, watching as they widened in recognition before she continued. “I’ve seen you; and you...you seem lighter than you used to...uhh-happier just in general; and it’s…I mean, you’re already incredible, you’ve _always_ been incredible...t-to me, but...it’s just fuckin’ dope, it really is.” Blue eyes widened and her head shook, thinking about all of the amazing changes Yasha had gone through. “I mean, you have literal fucking _angel_ wings now!” She smiled when a small laugh fell from Yasha’s mouth; she reached out for one of her hands, playing with the larger fingers as she pulled it into her lap and continued. “You’re so awesome, Yash; and gentle and-and kind...and so fucking _strong_.” Beau slid her hand into the one she had in her lap, intertwining their fingers. “You’re the strongest person I know...in-in so many ways...but you don’t have to be all of the time...you-” She cleared her throat again to rid it of too much emotion as she continued to stare at their hands in her lap. “One of my favorite things about you is that you...you also make me feel strong, but more than that, you make me feel like it's okay if I’m not sometimes..? If that makes sense? You make me feel safe enough to not just have it all together all of the time, and I want-well, I want to be that for you too. If, y’know, if that’s something you want...” Blue eyes continued to stare at the hands in her lap for a minute or two until Beau still hadn’t heard anything from the woman in front of her. When she felt a small absentminded squeeze from the large hand wrapped around hers, she finally brought her gaze back to meet Yasha’s, knowing those eyes would already be on her; she could feel them the whole time. 

To say that Yasha was stunned would be an enormous understatement; the woman was absolutely floored. Yasha didn’t do anything with expectations, and if Beau had gone literally the rest of their lives without ever responding to the letter, the barbarian wouldn’t have spent a single moment resenting her for it. She’d hardly had enough time to get over the fact that she’d actually _given_ the monk the letter; she hadn’t even been able to _call_ it a letter when she’d done so, choosing to say it was a poem instead, as if that was any less obvious. To be fair, the remnants of her attempt at poetry were technically included with the letter; it’d somehow felt dishonest to hide the fact that she at least tried to make it a poem. Didn’t matter now...what did matter now was that Beau had responded; quicker than Yasha was sure _either_ of them expected...out loud, in person...and _so wonderfully_. Yasha could see the flicker of doubt spark behind blue eyes as they waited, as patiently as they possibly could in that moment, for her to respond; which to be fair was taking longer than it should because Yasha had been completely unprepared for it. Still, as she looked at the literal fucking treasure that was Beauregard Lionette, sitting on her bed, looking at her with what could only be described as puppy dog eyes, Yasha could only think of one response that she had as she subtly peaked the tip of her tongue out to lick her lips. The hint of a smirk formed at the very corner of her mouth when that gesture disintegrated the doubt forming in Beau’s eyes, to be replaced with something else...hope? Yasha’s smirk turned into a small shy smile as she cleared her throat. “Uhm, Beau?” 

“Yeah?” There was no point in hiding the rasp in her voice, so she made no attempts to. 

“May I kiss you?” Yasha’s smile grew when she saw Beau’s face light up. 

“Absolutely, are you kidd-” She was quickly cut off by what were _maybe_ the softest lips she’d ever kissed as Yasha leaned in, gently grabbing the back of Beau’s neck to pull her into it. Beau felt her whole body flex for a second at just the sheer shock of the fact that Yasha was kissing her, but it soon completely melted as it relaxed because _Yasha was fucking kissing her_. She brought herself up onto her knees, bringing her hands up to rest on Yasha’s wrist as the aasimar was now cupping both sides of her face as they moved against each other. The kiss started off rather timid, but as they grew accustomed to the feeling, their confidence in what they were _finally_ doing together grew and they began to move smoother together, shifting together, their breath mingling. Beau felt sparks fly behind her closed eyes when she felt the taller woman suck lightly on her bottom lip. The monk found that she needed a better angle, and so she moved before she thought too much about it, bringing one leg across Yasha’s lap so she could straddle it, lifting herself so she was ever so slightly taller than the woman now beneath her. _Fuuuck...Yasha beneath her..._ Beau smiled against the lips still on hers when she felt two large hands fall to her hips, gripping them as she now brought both of her hands up to either side of Yasha’s face. She broke apart the kiss after another minute attached to each other to get a quick glance down at Yasha, rubbing her thumbs across her flushed cheeks. 

A pair of multicolored eyes opened and Yasha’s hands that were on Beau’s hips flexed as she was met with the bright blue eyes of the monk looking down at her. She smiled when she felt Beau’s thumbs affectionately touch her face; this was a side of Beau she’d never seen, but it was quickly becoming one of her favorites. She always thought the small monk was kind, but in this moment, Yasha now considered the fact that, in certain situations, Beau was also incredibly sweet. She looked back down for a second and when her eyes came back to meet the ones above her, they had nothing but patience in them. Her voice was almost a whisper when she spoke. “Thank you, Beau.” 

Beau’s smile widened as she continued to look down at Yasha; she was so fucking beautiful. Her brows quirked at Yasha’s statement. “For what?” She sat back on her heels, though still straddling the taller woman. 

Yasha sighed as she looked down again, moving her hands to the tops of Beau’s thighs as the other woman sat back in her lap. She smiled at how comfortable it felt. “For those wonderful things you just said to me…” She looked back up when tan hands covered her pale forearms. 

“I meant them, Yash.” Beau could begin to feel her heart rate increase again, but she’d already expressed her feelings, so there was really no point in closing back up just yet. She smiled when the aasimar began to nod her head. 

“I know...and they were…” Yasha sighed as her smile widened. “Beau I just think you’re so wonderful.” She tried to hold back a chuckle; she’d been prepared for the classic babbling Beauregard response to such a compliment, but couldn’t help how cute it was when it happened in her lap. 

‘W-well...y’know...I’m not...I really wouldn’t say...I mean it’s...yeah, cool, coo-” 

Yasha once again cut the smaller woman off with her lips, pressing a light peck to them in order to stop the ramble. She smiled when she pulled back and saw nothing but a slightly dazed goofy grinning look on Beau’s face and brought her arms around the monk’s back when Beau again sat up a little and placed her hands on Yasha’s shoulders. 

Beau narrowed her eyes in fake thought as she leaned towards the barbarian slightly. “So...is that just...something we can do now? Like...whenever we want?” 

The aasimar narrowed her eyes back at Beau. “Is that something you would like?” 

One hand came up to tap at her chin as Beau smiled. “Hmm...would I like to be able to kiss a hot angel whenever I wanted to? Is that a trick question?” She moved her hands up to the base of Yasha’s head, her thumbs tilting her face up slightly from under her chin, her smile growing as she slowly leaned down again. 

Yasha’s own smirk was wide as she watched Beau slowly lower her lips towards hers. “I'll take that as a yes then…” 

*******

After a more than a few minutes of being attached at the face, the pair found themselves again sitting on Yasha’s bed, facing each other. Beau picked at something on her pants as she glanced back at the door that was still in the wall. “Do you think the stairwell will go away?” 

Heterochromatic eyes glanced up at the door thoughtfully. “I’m not sure...maybe?” A small smile crossed her face when she noticed the frown form on Beau’s at her answer. “Though...it would probably just reappear if we needed it to…” 

“Well...what if I-what if _we_ just... _wanted_ it to?” Beau continued to focus on the phantom pant lint that she was picking at, though she could hear the smirk in Yasha’s voice. 

“You can just...come to my room through the front door if you wanted to, Beau.” Yasha didn’t think there would ever be a time that she _wouldn’t_ want Beau’s company. 

“Yeah?” Blue eyes glanced up to see the sincerity on Yasha’s face as she nodded. She looked back to the secondary door with a small timid smile of her own. “I kinda...I don’t know...I kinda like having a passageway that’s just, y’know...between us. Y-you and me…” She shrugged her shoulders when saw Yasha’s face react to her statement, suddenly feeling very exposed. “But I can use the other door, _obviously_ I can use the other door...it’s not a big deal or anything.” She stopped and looked back at Yasha when a hand reached out and took her own. 

“I really think that if you just _want_ the stairs to show up, that would be enough to make them appear.” Yasha nodded her head in reassurance, knowing when the monk was feeling insecure. 

“Heh; yeah well...you’d have to give me permission to enter for there to be a door at the end of the stairs.” She let a small chuckle go before she noticed the look in Yasha’s eyes before the barbarian looked up and glanced around towards the ceiling. 

“Hello? Uhm hello, Caleb’s tower? Uhh, yah...I just wanna say that Beau _always_ has permission to enter my bedroom. Okay? No need to hide the-the door...thing...thank you.” Her statement quietly tapered off at the end, not knowing how to end a conversation with magical architecture. 

Beau couldn’t help her small laugh. Yasha looked so fucking cute thanking a damn near imaginary tower as if it had sentience. “Are you sure about that?” 

Yasha looked at Beau with all the seriousness in the world. “I trust you, Beau; I would trust you with anything.” The aasimar yawned, not noticing the slightly stunned look on the other woman’s face at her statement as she scooted back towards the head of the bed to lean against her pillows. 

Sometimes, the honest way Yasha said some things, accompanied with the unaffected expression on her face when she did rattled Beau. Beau liked to question if people really meant the things they were saying, it felt safe for her to be able to question, to be able to wonder if they were really trying to say something else, or if they simply hadn’t meant what they said at all. It helped her write people off easily; avoid the conversations she didn’t want to have, deflect both insults that upset her and compliments that made her uncomfortable, but it never worked with Yasha. When Yasha told Beau things, especially things that had to do with what she thought of the monk, sometimes they were said so honestly and matter-of-factly, that Beau stood no chance of ever even considering that Yasha might not have meant it. “O-okay...that’s good to know.” She cleared her throat as she began to move to get up off of the bed. “I’ll uh-I’ll let you get some sleep…” Before she could get up, she heard Yasha’s soft voice. 

“Do you want to...stay? Just to sleep!” She quickly added the last part when Beau’s eyes widened at her slightly. “I just...it’s hard for me to fall asleep when I’m alone sometimes...so...just to sleep; not for y’know…” She could see the smirk forming on the monk’s face as she felt a flush form across her face. “I’m going to shut up now…”

“I’m a little insulted you think my brain just immediately goes there.” Beau’s voice was light as she messed with the barbarian, mock concern on her face as she pulled a hand up to her chest. 

“Beau, there is a mirror above your bed-”

“That was Caleb!” Blue eyes went wide, a smile still in them. 

“He’s your best friend...he knows you very well...we all do…” Yasha couldn’t help adding the last part, a smirk of her own forming on her face. 

“Well, might I direct your attention to what _you_ had to say about it? About how it’s going to be _useful_?” 

“And I still believe that one day it will be…”

Beau’s thoughts stopped dead in their tracks, again slightly stunned by Yasha’s statement. She shook her head as the smirk on the other woman’s face grew, knowing exactly what her statement had done. Beau couldn’t ignore the warm feeling spreading through her chest; they hadn’t really shared this kind of flirty banter before...not like this at least. Beau was absolutely eating it up, her voice lowering considerably with her next statement. “You really can’t say stuff like that if you want an innocent sleepover…”

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be _completely_ innocent.” Yasha was full on blushing at this point, and she wasn’t exactly sure what this new territory was that they’d suddenly stepped into, but she realized that she felt much more comfortable and confident now that at least some feelings had been expressed between them. She wasn’t tripping over every word, wondering if she would say something wrong or stupid. 

Beau didn't need Yasha to say anymore as she began to crawl her way up to the top of the bed next to her; coming to lay half on top of the barbarian, their lips close as she took a second to look at the woman under her. Part of her wanted to ask what this all meant, what were they doing exactly? But as she looked down into the multicolored eyes of Yasha and felt her warm hands find their place around her body, she felt a confidence the likes of which she’d never experienced. She just knew that they understood each other, would be there for each other, no matter what and could figure the rest out together. She didn’t need a definition on what exactly their relationship was to feel confident in it, she knew Yasha didn’t say or do the things she’s said or done for Beau lightly, and Beau knew for _damn_ sure that this barbarian had pulled emotions and actions out of her that she never knew were possible. That was enough, for now. She ran her thumb down the tattooed line on Yasha’s chin, mentally pinching herself because _fuck_ , she’d been wanting to do that for so long, before once again connecting their lips, staying connected until they lazily fell asleep sometime later, still wrapped around each other; neither one noticing the door in the wall disappearing, knowing it was no longer needed for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually loving the canon slow burn...but that doesn't stop my brain from coping by producing other scenarios...sometimes I write them down...?


End file.
